


The Sun, the Moon and the Stars

by Fighting4Fandoms



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Frodo, Domestic Fluff, Dwobbit Frodo Baggins, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Bilbo Baggins, Female Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Frodo is Bilbo and Thorin's Child, Marriage Proposal, Pregnancy, Thorin is a Softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: Bluebell Baggins was a fairly normal hobbit. Then, one day, a wizard lands her into a world of adventure which she doesn't entirely hate. Who knew that she would fall for a king? A dwarven king at that.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 11
Kudos: 155





	1. When the Dwarves Came Knocking

**Author's Note:**

> Some of this will be au from the canon timeline but you probably already knew that 😂.   
> Bluebell is the long name but she does go by Bilbo.

Bluebell Baggins was a fairly normal hobbit. Yes she was thank you very much. Her parents were Bungo and Belladonna Baggins and she was their only child which was rather odd for a hobbit. Most hobbit families were made up of many children. Not hers though. 

Bluebell lived in her lovely hobbit hole that her father had built for him and his darling wife. Belladonna was a graceful hobbit with beautiful features but to much dismay she passed when Bluebell was but a child. Bungo was heartbroken but it comforted him when he watched Bluebell grow with the same grace and beauty that her mother did. 

Like most hobbit holes, Bag End had many rooms. The cellar and pantry were filled with tasty foods and delectable treats, as well as the finest ale and wine that the Shire had to offer. Bluebell was a talented cook and could concuct all manner of dishes that were known throughout Hobbiton. She was also a gracious host and quite enjoyed visitors. 

Bluebell had beautiful light brown locks that draped down the sides of her rounded face. Her cheeks were kissed by the sun, freckled and rosy. At that moment, it was night time and Bluebell was readying herself for supper. One of her favourite meals of the day. She quite enjoyed eating beside the warm embers of the fire. It made her sleep better she found. 

That night however, she was disrupted by a band of dwarves. 

The first to arrive was Dwalin. He made himself at home by hanging up his cloak and eating her supper. She wouldn't be angry. If anything, Bluebell was greatly bewildered by it all. 

Balin came next, his white beard illuminating the room as much as the crackling fire. He sat and talked with his brother, though Bluebell was a stranger to their familiar connections. 

Next came Fili and Kili, the youngest of the dwarves that would arrive that night. 

Gandalf and the rest of the dwarves piled through the door. Well, actually they fell though the door and created a dwarf pile in front of the round door. Bluebell would have laughed if she wasn't so confused. 

"What is going on?" She questioned the wizard impatiently. "I don't understand where all these dwarves came from." 

Gandalf shushed her and accompanied the dwarves into the larder. Bluebell almost fainted when she saw them all stuffed into the dining room, romming her food into their greedy mouths. Hobbits and dwarves shared massive appetites but it would seem that dwarves tended to forget meal etiquette. Bluebell couldn't help but stifle a laugh when she saw two of the dwarves, Oin and Gloin, throw food into Bombur's mouth. It was a rather amusing sight. 

The last dwarf to arrive was a rather important one. Oh, very important indeed. 

Thorin Oakenshield stared into her eyes as he entered the hobbit hole, Bluebell watched him with much curiosity as he conversed with Gandalf and his brethren. 

"This is the burglar?" He asked, Bluebell detected a faint smirk hiding underneath his beard. 

"Burglar?" She squeaked. "I'm afraid I don't quite understand."

Thorin circled her like a vulture, studying her close. "What's your weapon of choice, hobbit?" 

Bluebell furrowed her eyebrows together. She didn't have chance to demand what he meant for Gandalf ushered Thorin into the dining room, making sure he was fed. 

Bluebell nibbled on a biscuit beside the fireplace as she watched the dwarves eat. Soon after Thorin pushed his plate aside and took out a golden harp with a green handle from beneath his cloak.

"Come, fellow dwarves," he beckoned. "Let us play. Take arms."

Ori raised his hand, "I don't have my flute!" 

Dori smirked, "I have a spare one." 

Bluebell tilted her head as sweet music filled the air. She became intoxicated by the music, even more so when Thorin began to sing. His voice was melodic yet low. Bluebell wasn't quite listening to the lyrics but the meaning was there. 

It was a song of home. 

Her Took side came forth, she could only think of the adventure. Mountains and hills. Excitement. She may just be a hobbit but... she felt adventurous. She decided right then and there that she would help them, even if it was a wild notion.


	2. Bilbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Bluebell learnt her nickname

It wasn't until Bluebell saved Thorin's life when she finally felt at ease. She spent many days with these dwarves, what would her mother say, and she was tired. She missed her little hobbit hole and her fire but Bluebell had to confess that the adventure was rather exciting. 

All the dwarves treated Bluebell differently, Fili and Kili were rather sweet and it seemed that Dwalin had grown rather protective of her but it was Thorin Bluebell was still curious about. 

Here's the thing about Thorin. 

Thorin wasn't like every other dwarf you would meet. He was, in fact, the true king under the mountain. Bluebell found out from the other dwarves in the company. She knew that he was somewhat different to the others from the moment he fell into her hobbit hole. He was the leader, that much was clear. He had that sense of importance about him. Bluebell could smell it in the air. 

She felt all tingly when he questioned her about weapons and burglary. Surely she wasn't the right choice for this particular quest? Gandalf seemed to think so and it seemed that the dwarves trusted his judgement. 

It was nightfall when they eventually set up camp. Balin looked over Thorin and made sure his injuries weren't infected. Bluebell looked over to the fireplace and saw Nori, Dori and Dwalin preparing the food whilst Kili and Fili scouted to make sure they wouldn't be found. Bluebell tended to the ponies, making sure they were fed. She looked over to Thorin and saw a look of sadness in his eyes. It caused her to frown. 

If she was being honest with herself, Bluebell couldn't stop thinking of how he held her in his arms when the eagles placed them on that cliff. His arms were so big and they buried her but she didn't feel claustrophobic. If anything, Bluebell felt much safer and at ease than she had done in days. Perhaps, this quest wouldn't be so bad after all. 

It was when everyone was eating when Thorin looked over to her and gestured to the clearing in the woods. They met each other's eyes and Bluebell knew to follow him, discreetly so the others wouldn't notice. 

Thorin was already there when Bluebell managed to sneak away. Bluebell saw that he wasn't wearing a cloak or his furs and he was just in his dark blue shirt. She was wearing her green dress, without her cloak also. It was unseasonably warm that night. His back was turned away from her as she lingered by a tree, her fingers against the hard bark. 

"Come." He whispered. 

Bluebell wasn't frightened. Her curiosity was getting the better of her. 

"Are you alright?" She asked him. "You didn't eat much at dinner?"

Thorin turned towards her, she could see a smile underneath his dark beard. "I didn't properly thank you."

"...you did?" Bluebell furrowed her eyebrows, tilting her head in bewilderment. "You thanked me plenty on the cliff side." 

Thorin shook his head. "You saved my life... even after I treated you poorly than I should have. I wasn't behaving adequately." 

"You behave better than most, especially than those back home." 

"Your home, yes. Tell me about it." Thorin sar himself down on the grass, holding his hand out for her. "We told you of ours yet I'm afraid I know nothing more than what we saw when we arrived at your hobbit hole." 

Bluebell felt her heart warm up, his voice was smooth and soft, his hands had scars and calluses over them but they were gentle. She sat herself down, not too closely, beside him.

In the sky above, the moon shone brightly and the stars twinkled. Thorin looked into the hobbit's eyes and smiled as the stars reflected into those beautiful eyes.

Thorin watched with deep fascination as Bluebell listed all of her family members including the numerous cousins. His smile grew ever brighter as Bluebell laughed as she told him of the many parties Hobbiton held. Thorin almost felt guilty about bringing her along until Bluebell spoke of her loneliness. 

"It's not easy living alone."

"I understand all too well." Thorin sympathised. 

"Kili and Fili are your nephews, right?"

Thorin nodded, "my sister's sons." 

"Are they your heirs?" Bluebell asked, hoping it wouldn't upset him in any way.

"Yes," Thorin answered. "Unless I have children of my own, sons obviously." 

Bluebell sensed his sadness. "I've always wanted a son. Well, any child really." 

"No suitors?"

Bluebell screwed up her face, "there are many I could have chosen, that Father chose for me but... they expect me to be a perfect wife. I'm not exactly perfect."

Thorin argued, "why not? You seem it." 

He almost missed Bluebell blushing. It didn't go unnoticed. Bluebell sighed and stared up at the sky, the gentle breeze drifting through her curly locks. 

"Thank you." Her voice was just above a whisper. 

"You're welcome Bilbo, sorry, Bluebell." 

Bluebell opened her eyes and turned to face him properly. 

"Bilbo... hmm... I quite like it." 

Thorin reached out to pull the hair out of the way of her eyes, Bluebell felt it pull on her heartstrings. 

"I suppose we should head back." Bluebell looked ahead to the roaring fire. 

"They'll be alright for a moment." Thorin dismissed the idea. "Please. Let us stay awhile."

Bluebell felt like it didn't seem right to argue with a prince and so sat herself back down. It wasn't long before she fell into a deep slumber, her head falling against his chest. Thorin's smile did not leave his face. He felt differently about the little hobbit than he did yesterday. Was it the act of courage she had shown that swayed his mind or had Thorin finally opened his eyes to see her for the kind hearted creature she was? 


	3. Under the Cover of the Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin looks after the camp while the others sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thorin isn't that much of a grumpy pants in reality!

After another day of walking and riding, Thorin led the company to a secluded area of the thick woods to make camp for the night. 

"Bombur, Bifur and Bofur, you're in charge of the food tonight." Thorin pointed to them. The three of them nodded and began to light the fire. 

Thorin turned to his nephews, "Kili, Fili, help find wood." 

"What about us?" Nori, Ori and Dori asked whilst Dwalin and Balin cleaned the weapons by the firepit. 

"Tend to the ponies." Thorin gestured, moaning slightly as he used his arm. 

Bluebell narrowed her eyes and folded her arms over her chest. 

"What?" Thorin asked, looking away slightly. 

Was it embarrassment... or shame? 

"Those trolls hurt you. Didn't they?" Bluebell stared at his arm. 

"It's nothing." He brushed it aside but he sighed when she raised her eyebrows. He couldn't fool her. Thorin had to admire that. He may have been the leader of the company but she had a certain wisdom about her small person. 

"At least let me help." She muttered. 

He nodded, following her to the nearby steam. Bluebell picked up her saddleback from the smallest of the ponies before walking beside Thorin. 

They sat themselves done beside the river, Thorin on a rock and Bluebell on the ground. Thorin tool his cloak off, sighing in annoyance at the sight of his ripped shirt. Bluebell's eyes widened at the bloody gash on his arm, done by a troll. 

"Does it hurt?" 

Thorin shook his head. He appreciated her concern and couldn't help but smile for a mere moment at her worried expression. It was no secret that hobbits were friendly creatures, often making them easy targets to ridicule but over the course of their unexpected journey Thorin had seen a different side to the creatures he had heard so much about. The same could be said for Bluebell. 

You shouldn't always believe the tall tales your neighbours would say. Bluebell had to deal with gossip most of the time in the Shire, being a lone hobbit in a large hobbit hole. 

"There." Bluebell said when she had cleaned and sewn the gash on the dwarf's arm.

"You seem sad." Thorin noticed the frown on the usually cheery face. 

Bluebell smiled, helping him put his cloak back on. "I'm fine. Just a little homesick I guess."

"It must be strange, being away from everything you know." Thorin attempted to show her sympathy but Bluebell already knew that he more than understood. The other dwarves had spoke of their home, of how Smaug the Terrible forced them out. 

Thorin opened his mouth to speak but he couldn't bring himself to ask. Were all hobbits this beautiful? Dwarf women were rather different to hobbit women. Well, dwarves and hobbits were very different anyway. Thorin, it seemed, had become infatuated by his new companion and other members of the company had noticed, Balin to be exact. 

From the shadows, the older dwarf looked at the scene take place with a proud smile on his face. His king brought his hand to the young hobbit's face and Balin decided to give them a moment of privacy, it was the least he could give. 

"Thorin... I..."

"Yes?" Thorin asked with a deep voice. He helped her to her feet, bringing a hand to her cheek. 

"Did you ever... I dont know... love someone?" She asked, almost afraid of the answer. "Someone from your home?"

The answer that Thorin gave her wasn't the one she expected. 

"No. In our culture, we believe in a thing called the One. Dwarves fall in love once and only once. I haven't found mine yet."

Bluebell put her hand on his arm, "how do you know when you have found them?"

Thorin shrugged, "I don't know. I think I'll just know." 

The moment that followed was silent and their eyes were joined by something more than fate it would seem. Bluebell held her breath as he removed his hand from her cheek and she took her hand away from his arm. 

"Get some rest." He told her, tilting his head to the gentle flames from behind the trees. 

Bluebell simply nodded and proceeded to wall back through the trees to where the rest of their brethren were. 

The dwarves were gathered by the fire with their instruments in hand, singing merrily. The youngest of the company, Kili and Fili whistled for Bluebell to sit beside them. 

Thorin lurked by the trees, watching his nephews interact with the hobbit. He smiled warmly. Even in the darkest of times, a single beam of sunlight could light the whole world. His sister's sons followed him. If anything happened to them, Dis would have his head on a plate. Thorin would expect nothing less. He would kill himself if even one of them died. 

He had begun to feel the same for Bilbo, he couldn't quite fathom why, he only knew that's what it felt like. 

What made this hobbit so special? 

It would seem that Thorin would find out sooner rather than later. 


	4. The Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin thinks about the newest member of the company.

Thorin often found it hard to sleep. 

His dreams were plagued by the burning images of Erebor. Sometimes he didn't think he would ever see his home again. He remembered something his mother once told him, "home was where you made it." She was probably correct, she was wise after all. 

One night during their journey, they set up camp for the night. Thorin set out the roles then left to the edge of the cliff they had camped upon. The moon was high above in the sky that night, a moon beam lit the way. He could envision his home in the distance, heard the songs of old that his heart longed to hear once more. He didn't want much. Was his home "much"? He had his nephews but it wasn't the same. Thorin never really thought about marriage and children much. That was until his eyes lingered on the hobbit that had found herself on this perilous, unexpected journey. 

He asked her to help his nephews scout around the camp. He noticed that they got long quite well. He may have had a grumpy demeanour sometimes but deep down Thorin was actually a big old softie. 

"Thorin." Dwalin cleared his throat as he stood behind his king. "I noticed you haven't been eating much as of late."

The dwarf stood beside Thorin, looking to the horizon. "Is something bothering ye?" 

Thorin shook his head but Dwalin could see through the mask. 

"Don't think some of us haven't noticed." He said with a smirk. "How ye eyes cast over the lass." 

Thorin raised an eyebrow. In truth, he was surprised they haven't noticed before. "No surprise really, she is quite a fetching little thing. Not my cup of tea though, I prefer a bit of meat on the bone." 

How much meat? Thorin knitted his eyebrows together. He didn't mean to offend Bluebell but hobbits weren't know to be the skinniest of creatures. Dwarves and hobbits shared that alike. Thorin liked that though, his eyes often lingered about Bluebell's curves, not in a predatory way. She was a sweet creature. She had a rather intoxicating smile, he found himself drunk on it quite often. 

* 

Trouble had occurred a few hours later whilst the company was on the road once more. Bluebell had fallen down a hole. It seemed like nothing but Balin had found that it was more like a bottomless pit than an average hole. 

The dwarves gathered and had begun to debate. Do they leave Bluebell down there and wait to see if she gets out or do they send a dwarf down there to retrieve her?

Dwalin was the first to volunteer. 

"I should go." Kili raised his hand. "I'm the smallest." 

"I'm smaller than you." Fili argued. 

Thorin was strangely quiet as the others squabble above each other. He eyed the hole that Bilbo had fell down and wondered. Oh how he wondered. He took a final look to his company and snuck away. 

It was quite clear that Thorin was an independent dwarf. He had to be when they were evicted from their home. He was as independent as he was stubborn. So... terribly so. 

Thorin silently climbed down the hole after the hobbit. He had entrusted Bilbo with her own dagger, it wasn't much but he had crafted it himself. She needed to be armed for her own protection. 

It didn't take him long to find her but he found her in a way that he wasn't entirely expecting. In truth, he wasn't going to be surprised if he found her unconscious on the ground, bleeding probably. 

He didn't though. 

Instead, Bilbo was fighting off two giant spiders that lived inside the hole they had fallen down. It was actually a nest. 

He was about to intervene before he heard Bilbo let out a sort of war cry. She stabbed the two spiders and threw their bodies to the side. 

He was rather impressed. 

"Thorin?" Bluebell knitted her eyebrows together, sheaving the dagger. "Did you fall down too?"

Thorin shook his head. "I thought you were in danger." 

Bluebell shook her head, wiping the beads of sweat from her forehead. "Gloin taught me a few skills with the blade. Quite handy it turns out."

Thorin couldn't help himself. He threw his arms around her, pulling her closer to his chest. She let out a little squeak. Surprise, not in pain. Bluebell succumbed into him, he had such a broad chest. 

She pulled away slightly and smiled up at him. 

Damn that beautiful smile. 

Thorin caressed the side of her face, her cheeks were so rosy, so innocent.

"I was wrong to ask you to come on such a perilous journey." Thorin closed his eyes mournfully. "You shouldn't be here."

"Yet here I am." Bilbo touched his opposite cheek. "I wouldn't have come if it wasn't the right thing to do." 

Thorin had seen many terrible things during his life but seeing her definitely wasn't. Perhaps she had some strength that the other hobbits didn't. Imagine if she was a dwarf. 

Despite their differences, Thorin cared deeply for her. He was once told about dwarves having soulmates. He brushed aside the notion. Now, though, he wasn't so sure. 

Bluebell held her breath as she felt his lips against hers. He cupped the back of her neck and for that mere moment the world was quiet. Just the two of them in the middle of an underground spiders' nest whilst many other dwarves were above the ground bow panicking as the leader had vanished. 


	5. The Moon

Everything can change in an instant. Bluebell knew that far too well. One day she was sitting at home and the next she was on a journey with a company of dwarves and somehow had fallen in love with the leader of the group. 

She could say that now. 

Bluebell had fallen for Thorin Oakenshield and she wasn't afraid to admit it. The other dwarves hadn't noticed how close Bluebell and Thorin had gotten except for Balin. Balin was rather eagle eyed though. 

Gandalf too had noticed despite hardly being there for the duration of the journey.

The moon had many secrets but her shine could light up secrets that Dwarves could make. The company had gone, retreated down the steps but Bluebell had remained by the place where the door was supposed to be. 

She couldn't quite believe they all gave up just like that but hobbits you see are much cleverer than men and dwarves and elves gave them credit for. She watched as Thorin left in despair, all his hope gone. 

Bluebell paced and paced, mumbling the words that had been scrawled on the map. The words that Thorin kept close to him the whole journey. Over and over, aloud and internally. There had to be more over the surface and indeed there was. 

The lightbulb lit above her head as the clouds uncovered the moon. Bright and shining in the night's sky.

"The last light." She whispered. 

"The last light!" She cried. 

She jumped in the air. Clapping and giggling to herself, she rummaged through the leaves on the ground to find the key. 

"It was here a second ago." Bluebell whimpered. A foot slammed against the ground, stopping the key from falling off the side of the cliff. Looking up, a grin formed on her face as she saw Thorin's eyes twinkle. 

"You clever thing." He whispered so only she could hear him. Offering a hand, Thorin lifted Bluebell to her feet. The others came around, minus Kili, Fili, Bofur and Oin, who had stayed behind with a sick Kili at Laketown. Thorin looked into her eyes, he resisted the deep urge to kiss her though, not in front of the company. 

It was when the Arkenstone had been retrieved when everything changed. Thorin grew sick from the gold. Gold Sickness Balin called it. Bluebell was scared, fearful for Thorin and for the others. She had to take matters in her own hand and she didn't know how exactly she was supposed to do that. 

How could she cure Thorin?

And then was the matter with Thranduil and Bard. 

How in the world was she supposed to get the Arkenstone and give it to them? 

She would have to steal it. Again.

Bluebell couldn't bring herself to do it but she wasn't going to just give up like that. 

She decided to go to Thorin's nephews. Perhaps they would have an idea. 

Fili and Kili were inseparable and quite enjoyed Bluebell's company. Everything after the troll fiasco had been swept under the rug. Bluebell didn't hold grudges. 

"Are you sure?" Kili asked. "He's... different " 

"But still your uncle." Bluebell whispered to him after Fili left. Fili didn't have as much hope as his brother for Thorin. They both noticed that the gold had thwarted Thorin's mind. 

"He's by the balcony. Be careful." Kili led her to the door to the balcony. Bluebell could hear singing. 

One of the things that made Bluebell intrigued by Thorin was his singing. His voice was so low but so melodic... quite enchanting really. 

"Thorin?" Bluebell whispered, peering through the door. 

Thorin turned towards her, opening his hand up, still continuing to sing. Bluebell stood beside him and the looked over the wall, gazing onto the horizon, Bluebell knew that something would come soon. She didn't know when but she knew that she didn't have long to save Thorin. 

They stood in silence for a moment. 

Neither of them knew what to say but Bluebell had a thousand thoughts rushing through her mind.

"Thorin. I didn't want to say anything but-" 

"What is it?" Thorin asked, worry edging his voice. "Are you alright, Bilbo?"

Bluebell didn't believe that Thorin had been completely taken by the gold. She had a small chance to pull him out. 

"Please don't be angry but I was asked to give someone the stone away." Bluebell looked away from him in shame. "I can't do it."

Call it luck, fate, whatever you desire to but the truth seemed to pull Thorin away from the thing that was sticking him against his own greed. The yellow gold faded from his eyes and the Arkenstone had no power over him and so, he pulled it out of his furs and held Bluebell's hand, covering his much larger one over her delicate, soft ones. Gazing into her eyes, Thorin let out a soft sigh. 

"I would give you the whole moon if I could, dear Bilbo." He spoke softly. 

There was a certain gentleness to him that his tough exterior didn't always portray but he was the King Under the Mountain and he stood by what he said. 

"I would give you whatever your heart desires." 

Bluebell's cheeks grew red but she smiled that bright smile that Thorin had grown so found of, right from the moment he walked into her hobbit hole all those months ago. 

"I love you very much, my burglar." Thorin finally confessed, to Bluebell, and to himself.

Bluebell gasped but threw her arms around him, kissing his cheek. "Oh Thorin!" She exclaimed. "I love you too. I do. I'm not just saying it."

Thorin chuckled lightly but swung her around, making sure that the Arkenstone was on her person. It was time that a new dawn arrived.

That however would not happen soon for the Orcs were about to come. 


	6. An Acorn

Thorin stood alone on the balcony, overlooking the surrounding area with a heavy heart. It was not giving Bluebell the Arkenstone that caused his heart to wain but Bluebell herself. 

He asked her to speak with the others while he had a moment to himself. His mind was cramped and his emotions wild. He had professed his love for the hobbit who had ventured with him and completed the task she had be contracted to do. 

Bluebell could leave and return to the Shire if she so wished. 

Selfishly, he did not want her to. Perhaps she would stay if he was but to ask her to. She had become imprinted on his heart that had once been as hard as stone. He would gift her with all the gold in Erebor if that was what she desired. Thorin knew all too well what Bluebell coveted.

Her home. 

She often spoke of the Shire. Of her little hobbit hole, Bag End... her books and armchair and petite garden. Her eyes would twinkle as she spoke of her home as the dwarves spoke of theirs. She had done the all a great service by helping them take back Erebor and so Thorin had be officially crowned King Under the Mountain. What he needed not, at least in the eyes of his people, was his Queen. 

In his palm was the gift he would present the hobbit. It wasn't much in other people's eyes but Thorin knew very well that it would be treasure in hers. Bluebell had a rather positive view on the world. Something small could be the greatest treasure in the entirety of Middle-earth. 

"Kili, Fili." His voice was rather soft as he spoke to his nephews who he had noticed were lurking by the archway. "Do me a favour and fetch Bluebell for me."

His nephews did not have to be asked twice by their uncle. Kili followed Fili and they practically ran down the castle to find Bluebell who had been conversing with Balin in the library. 

"Hello boys." Bluebell smiled warmly at them. 

Fili and Kili both saw Bluebell as a sort of mother figure. It helped them greatly since they missed their mother terribly. Luckily she was on her way but that didn't mean they loved Bluebell any less. 

"Hello, Bella!" Kili cheerily waved. 

Fili got straight to it. He would be a great king when his time came. Bluebell could see that clear as day. Fili did not look as much like Thorin as his brother did, but he was a lot like his uncle in many ways. Yes, when his time came to sit on the throne he will not disappoint. 

"Uncle wishes to see you, Bella." Fili told her, smiling at Balin also.

"He does?"

Balin put the books they were looking through back on the appropriate shelves before nodding to the princes. 

"You best be away with you, Bluebell, you don't want to keep the king waiting." Balin chuckled. 

Bluebell blushed, "thank you Kili, Fili. I'll be on my way."

Bluebell loved Erebor.

It wasn't like the comforts of the Shire but she did enjoy its warm fires and fine foods. There were some comforts that could be brought to her new home. Yes, this palace would be her home. She would miss the Shire but she loved Thorin much greater.

The halls of Erebor were grand and large but it didn't take Bluebell considerably long to work her way through he numerous corridors. She had managed to perfect the map inside her head rather well. She soon found the balcony, or at least the archway to it. 

Once more, she could hear his melodic singing. It reminded her of the night she had met Thorin and the rest of the company. 

That song they had sung was embedded in the depths of her mind and he could hear him sing it now. 

Thorin wasn't wearing his crown but he was wearing his thick grey furs. Bluebell had confessed to herself that she couldn't do better than Thorin Oakenshield, even if he was a dwarf. He was a hobbit like her but he had a much bigger heart than some of the hobbits her age, he loved her much more than her neighbour hobbits in Hobbiton. 

"Bilbo, love, you're here." Thorin said with a pleased look on his face. 

Bluebell's eyes were full of love as she took his hand and joined his side, looking over the mountainside. 

"This is a grand sight." Bluebell sighed. 

"Indeed it is." Thorin muttered, looking at her more than the setting sun in the sky above. 

"I have a gift for you." Thorin caressed her cheek. "Granted it may not be much but I was thinking of you the whole time."

Thorin placed a small acorn in Bluebell's hand. The look on her face made Thorin's heart explode in his chest. 

"Oh... Thorin." She tearfully gasped, stroking the small thing. "I shall cherish it always. I will plant it... at home."

"The Shire?"

Bluebell shook her head. "If I may, I wish to remain here... with you."

Thorin stroked her cheek with his thumb, gazing into her beautiful eyes. "Will you not miss it?"

"I will. Yes. I shall miss my hobbit hole... the fire... my garden." She sighed sadly. "But my home shall be wherever you are and so Erebor shall be it. I can always visit Bag End if I wish to."

"I shall take you there myself." Thorin promised. "What is yours is mine and so it shall be for as long as I have breath in my lungs." He took her small hands into his much larger ones. "Therefore it is only fitting that I ask you this one question, will you consent to be my wife and so my Queen Under the Mountain." 

"If you would have me as I am," Bluebell had tears running down her cheeks with the largest smile she ever had on her face, "then it would be the greatest honor."


	7. The Stars

The wedding day came and went as the tide did. 

Bluebell had often dreamed of her wedding day. On the days coming up to it, she took time to teach herself about Dwarven customs for they though differently about love as hobbits did. Thorin had told her that dwarves can love many times but they only had One to love more than life itself. Bluebell was Thorin's One even if they were of different species. Thorin did not care that Bluebell was a hobbit nor did Bluebell care that Thorin was a dwarf. A dwarf king to be exact. 

Even when the Gold Sickness took over him, Bluebell knew deep down that the dwarf she had fallen for was still buried within. 

Bluebell's mother and father had passed and would not be at the wedding, nor would most of the hobbits of the Shire be coming to the wedding and it saddened Thorin. 

On the evening before the wedding, Bluebell was in the chambers at the opposite end of the palace than Thorin's and she was sitting by the fireplace when a knock was heard at the door. 

"Come in." Bluebell called. 

A dwarf woman entered the room, a purple dress over her broad frame, a thin beard decorating the frame of her face. She had a pair of beautiful eyes that looked much like Thorin's and Bluebell realized that she was his sister. Dis. 

"Ah. You must be Bluebell!" Her voice was booming but she seemed much more happier in her exterior than her brother was. Bluebell was sure they would get along just fine. 

"Your Highness-"

"Oh please!" She interrupted. "You must call me Dis. You're quite a beautiful one, aren't you?" Dis gathered Bluebell in her big arms and hugged her so tightly that Bluebell was surprised she wasn't crushed. 

"I must thank you for the service you did for my family. My boys could have been killed if it wasn't for you... and my brother also." Dis kissed her forehead, her beard tickling Bluebell's skin. 

"We're family now, dear." Dis spoke softly. "And I see we shall be adding additions soon enough." 

Bluebell splattered, "sorry?"

Dis chuckled, "Thorin said you had been ill as of late, particularly in the morning?"

Bluebell froze but then gasped sharply as she had realized that Dis was speaking the truth. She placed an absent hand on her stomach and smiled lightly. "Does Thorin suspect anything?" 

"I wouldn't think so." Dis shook her head. "The boys and Gandalf all spoke of you adventures. Yes, my big brother wasn't the quickest, even when we were children. I doubt he has noticed."

"I believe you are wrong, sister." Thorin's voice sounded in the doorway.

"Thorin! What have I told you about sneaking up behind me? I could have had a knife!"

"And why would you have a knife in Bluebell's chambers?"

"I said "if", you blundering fool!" Dis burst into laughter. She patted Bluebell's shoulder. "I shall see you later. Now, I have to see where my sons are causing trouble now." 

Thorin waited for his sister to leave before joining Bluebell's side, taking her hands. 

"I thought we were supposed to be in separate rooms tonight?" Bluebell tilted her head.

Thorin nodded with a smirk under his thick beard. "Well... we are yes but I also knew that I had to see you. Is it true then? About the child?"

Bluebell looked down at herself with a smile. "To tell you the truth... I'm not entirely sure but if Dis says so..."

Thorin sniggered under his breath. "She may not be a healer but my sister is wise in ways I'm not."

"So very wise then?" Bluebell jested.

Thorin found himself amused but he placed his hands on top of hers, above her abdomen. 

"Would you rather find out now... or after the wedding?"

"Let us get our wedding out of the way first." Thorin suggested. "One big event at a time."

"You best be off then. I need to look my best tomorrow."

"You always look beautiful." Thorin kissed her cheek. "Even when you're covered in spider webs, or troll mucus or even goblin slime."

"One day, we shall tell the tales of our adventures to our child and they shall learn of a union that others would have deemed impossible."

"And I shall love you with everything I am." 


	8. The New Dawn

A few months later, a new prince of Erebor was born but he was neither a dwarf or a hobbit but a mixture of the two. Something new. 

And it was Kili who came up with the name. A dwobbit. It was a rather fitting name but none as fitting as his actual name. 

Before everyone entered the King and Queen's chambers, Thorin and Bluebell sat in the large bed, Bluebell was covered in thick furs with a small bundle cradled in her arms. 

The baby had big blue eyes and dark hair showing through. He was so small. So tiny. Thorin had a look of pride on his face, his arm over Bluebell's shoulder. 

"Look at him, Bilbo. Look at his little face." He fawned over his son. 

Bluebell noticed the tear in his eye, "well, well, well. Thorin Oakenshield is crying at a little babe."

"Why aren't you? He's magnificent!" Thorin chuckled, stroking the boy's chubby cheek. "What shall his name be?"

"Frodo. I wish to name him Frodo."

"Then Frodo it shall be." Thorin decreed. 

His sister came in next with his nephews following in pursuit. Fili and Kili were beaming as they stood at the foot of the bed. Dis kissed Bluebell's head and nodded in approval to her brother. 

"Fili. You shall remain the heir to the throne." Thorin told the room. 

Fili was surprised. Very surprised. 

"But.... Uncle... I don't understand."

"It doesn't seem fair." Thorin confessed. "I trained you for your entire life to be the King and so it shall be so when it is time."

Kili patted his brother's back. 

"He's so small." He noted, looking at his new cousin. 

"So he is." Dis agreed. 

"He shall be splendid." Bluebell kissed her baby's head. He cooed in his sleep but Thorin hummed a gentle tune and the family stood like that until the fires died down. 

That night, Bluebell slept deeper than she had done for a while. She was awakened by the sound of Frodo crying but Thorin had already picked him up out of the cradle Thorin had crafted himself. Without him noticing, Bluebell watched him tenderly. 

Thorin was so gentle with their son. Frodo looked so tiny in his arms. Thorin could probably hold him in just his palm he was so small. Bluebell could hear Thorin sing to Frodo, not too loudly but soft enough for Frodo to fall asleep too. 

"That's my boy." Thorin kissed his little cheek. He sat down in the rocking chair by the fire and sang, "Far over the misty mountain cold..." 

Bluebell smiled once more before falling back asleep, knowing that Frodo was more than safe in his father's loving arms. 

Thorin and Bluebell were King and Queen Under the Mountain for many years before Thorin stepped down and passed his crown to his nephew. 

Fili was a great king and it indeed suited him well. 

Thorin and Bluebell often sat outside of the mountain where Bluebell had planted the acorn and so when the time came for them to pass onto the afterlife, they were buried beside each other beside the tree with a statue, forever leaving their mark on Middle-earth. 

Just as it should be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap! 
> 
> I quite enjoyed writing this and I think I am going to do another fic like this but with a female Thorin instead!


End file.
